The Day Kyoya Snapped
by C.Queen
Summary: Tamaki is complaining again and finally snapping Kyoya tells his best friend a lot of things Tamaki doesn't want to hear...as well as a secret Kyoya's been carrying for three years.
1. The Day Kyoya Snapped

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I've put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give the credit and flames where they're due. Thanks again for reading and have a great day!

The Day Kyoya Snapped

It was a lovely day out but Tamaki paid it no notice. Laying dejected on the couch he sprawled there while Kyoya sat across from him, reading some book. Looking very miserable Tamaki sent his best friend his most miserable look, only to be ignored. Pouting Tamaki slumped even more into depression, his eyes burning a hole through Kyoya's book until finally Kyoya lowered the book, his dark eyes demanding to know what he wanted so that he could go back to his book. "Haruhi was so mean to me today." Tamaki began, his voice laced with pathos and misery. "Do you know what she said to me?"

"I really couldn't care less."

"You're supposed to! You're my best friend!" Tamaki raged, giving Kyoya such a hurt look that the man actually felt guilty, if only for a moment. Now determined to tell Kyoya about it Tamaki sat up on the chair. "I waited outside her classroom to walk her to her next class and she yelled at me, Kyoya! She said that I was a scatterbrained twit who needed to realize that she didn't want or need my help. She said I was the sort who needed to be helped to class, not the other way around! She let Hikaru carry her bag for her too!"

"Since they share many of the same classes it makes sense for the twins to be there." Knowing it was pointless to point this out Kyoya none the less found himself trying to reason with his scatterbrained president. He really did pity Haruhi sometimes. She just wasn't equipped to deal with Tamaki the way he was. Not that Tamaki realized that. Tamaki didn't realize a lot of things, Kyoya thought darkly, even though not a hint of emotion showed on his calm face. No, Tamaki usually missed what was right in front of his face until it was too damn late.

* * *

"They get to spend so much time with her, it's not fair!" Tamaki whined, resting his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his hands. "I'm her daddy, I'm supposed to look after her! Not them."

"She's a year younger than you are. You aren't her father." Already in a bad mood Kyoya was not in the mood to play Tamaki's little game of them as Haruhi's parents. It was stupid and childish, not to mention ludicrous.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Jumping to his feet Tamaki crossed his arms in front of him and glared at his best friend. "You're my best friend and you're supposed to care when I'm upset. You're supposed to comfort me and make me feel better! Just because you're an emotionless robot half the time doesn't mean you can get away with not being a real friend when I need you."

Slowly setting his book down beside him Kyoya got to his feet as well, Tamaki actually taking a step back at the look in Kyoya's eyes. They were their usual pitch black but there was something in them, something that hinted that maybe, just maybe, Kyoya did have temper that he was actually going to show. Since he could scare the hell out of people while acting perfectly civil no one would have blamed Tamaki for taking that step back.

Eyes locking onto Tamaki's Kyoya spoke carefully, as if he had to control every syllable or explode. "Just because I'm not a raging drama queen like you doesn't make me an emotionless robot, you self centered twit. Do you honestly think I care what Haruhi said to you today? You ask for it! You constantly follow her around like a lost puppy dog when it's perfectly obvious to everyone that she's not interested in you. She's never going to be interested in you. She makes that clear to you every day but you're so wrapped up in your self and that huge ego of yours that you can't even see that. As it is I'm amazed she hasn't taken out a restraining order against you. You are not her father, I am not now, nor will I ever be, her mother. We are her friends and that's all we are ever going to be to her. So suck it up and quit acting like a five year old who didn't get enough presents for their birthday!"

* * *

Shocked dumb, all he could do was stand there, staring at Kyoya like he'd never seen him before. He had never seen this side of Kyoya before and he sure as hell didn't like it either. "How..how can you say that?"

"Easy, it's the truth. The sooner you accept it the sooner we can all get on with our lives." Kyoya answered, never breaking eye contact. He could see that what he'd said had hurt his friend but it had to be said. He was the only one who was probably tough enough, close enough to the idiot to say it.

Tears rolling down his cheeks Tamaki slowly turned around and started to run out of the room only to come to a stop just as he was a few feet away from the door. Standing still as a statue he suddenly turned and with long strides marched back until he was practically standing toe to toe with Kyoya. He was a little taller but Kyoya was bulkier so they were about even as they stared into each other's eyes. Tears drying on his cheeks there was fire in the chairman's son's eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave this room and never speak to you again."

Staring back at Tamaki Kyoya couldn't think of a single way to answer that. Oh there were a couple of responses that sprung to mind, none of which he could ever say. Thankfully, he'd been an emotionless robot long enough to have learned to give away nothing he wasn't prepared to give up.

When Kyoya didn't answer Tamaki leaned forward and grabbing the labels of Kyoya jacket hauled him closer, the fire only burning brighter. "Damn you, answer me! Why the hell did you say that? Just because you don't have any emotion doesn't mean that gives you the right to trample on other peoples!"

* * *

Well that did it. Kyoya literally felt something snap inside him. Grabbing Tamaki's labels in turn Tamaki saw, for the first time, hot, raging emotion in his friend's eyes. "What the hell do you know? What the hell do you know about anything!" Kyoya yelled, his fury plain. "You don't know anything. I make your life easier, hell I run your life here at school and you know that's fact! I constantly put up with your stupid ideas, I let you waste valuable time and money and I listen to you moan and complain about Haruhi. I keep YOUR damn club afloat, put up with your constant prima donna attitude and I never get so much as a thank you. You call me your best friend but you don't even know me! You don't know what my favorite color is or my favorite food. You don't know how I feel about my family or any of our friends for Christ sakes. You all treat me more like a parent than a friend and I never complain. I will put up with that but don't ever reduce me to nothing more then some stupid science fiction fantasy! I have emotions and feelings just like everyone else. The difference is that you can get away with expressing them while I have to keep them bottled up. My God, you don't even know, after three friggin years." Letting go of Tamaki's labels, taking advantage of the fact that Tamaki had let go of his in shock Kyoya walked over to the window, holding himself military straight as he stared out the window. Oh God, he thought to himself. Oh God, what have I done?

* * *

"What do you mean...after three years?" Tamaki finally asked, not moving a muscle. It was like he'd been frozen to the spot, he thought dimly, unable to even turn his head to look at Kyoya. He felt like he'd been worked over and everything Kyoya had said was whirling around his brain like cars on a highway during rush hour.

"Forget it. Forget everything I said." Fighting the urge to collapse or at the least brace himself against the wall Kyoya kept standing through sheer will. All he had left was pride. He'd snapped and now it would cost him everything, just like he'd always known it would. Nothing good ever came from letting your emotions get the best of you. One of his father's favorite mottos, Kyoya thought bitterly.

"No, I won't forget it." Finally finding the ability to move Tamaki walked over to Kyoya, standing directly behind him. Hesitantly laying a hand on Kyoya tense shoulder Tamaki felt the muscles bunch under his fingers. his best friend was in pain, that was all he could think. The earlier fight and harsh words were forgotten in the face of Kyoya's pain. If Kyoya was in pain than he was too. "What did you mean? What don't I know? You're right, you know. I miss a lot of things because I can be a big idiot sometimes. Tell me, please. Whatever it is...it's obviously important to you."

"I can't ever tell you." Was his harsh reply, hiding his face from Tamaki as he stared blindly out the window.

"I think you need to tell me."

* * *

"You don't want to hear it." Kyoya finally said as he turned around to face Tamaki, his dark eyes hiding his emotions though there was obvious strain in his face and body. Now that he'd let some of his emotion out the rest was straining to break free as well. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose what small happiness he had being Tamaki's best friend. That was one of the few good things, happy things he had in his life and if he confessed, if he told Tamaki..he'd lose it all. Then there'd be nothing left but a lifeless clone of his father. A fate worse than death.

"I'm asking you, as your best friend, to tell me. Whatever it is, we'll still be friends. Nothing you tell me is going to change that." Setting hands on either side of Kyoya's shoulders Tamaki tried to look as encouraging as possible. Whatever Kyoya was holding in was killing his friend, hurting him, and that had to stop. It was obviously eating away at Kyoya and Tamaki had no intention of just standing around and letting that happen. "Tell me. I won't ever tell anyone else but I can see it, see how important this something is to you. What is it I don't know? I know we met three years ago, I know we've been friends ever since we were introduced that day in the principal's office. Tell me what I don't know."

A hint of misery coming into his eyes Kyoya looked away, weakening in his resolve. "You don't know, you don't understand, Tamaki. If I tell you...everythign changes."

"Only if we let it. Who knows, maybe it will make us closer. I'd like that you know. To get to know you better." His blue eyes going soft they silently urged Kyoya to look back into them. "You truly are the best friend I've ever had. I can't imagine calling anyone else that but you. We may be polar opposites but we fit, don't we?"

"Yeah...we do." Was his response, almost a whisper.

"So tell me then. Please."

* * *

Slowly turning his head Kyoya stared into those blue eyes, filled with understanding and compassion. Tamaki would keep asking, it was just the way his friend was. When it came to his friends Tamaki wasn't the type to just let things go and he would stay on this, enlisting the help of the others. It was his own fault that this was happening, that it had come to this. So he was going to be a man and accept it. He was going to face the facts and accept the cost. Tamaki's friendship. Straightening Kyoya took a deep breath before answering. "I love you."

"Well yeah, we're best friends. I love you too..." It was slow to dawn but Tamaki wasn't nearly as dim as he often appeared to be. Struck dumb he stared at Kyoya uncertainly, his eyes begging for an explanation, a confirmation of just what sort of love Kyoya was talking about here.

Actions spoke louder than words. Knowing that this was his only chance, that it was all over anyway Kyoya did something he'd promised himself he'd never do. Never truly believed would ever happen except in his dreams. He grabbed Tamaki by the waist and pulling his best friend close he leaned forward to place his lips against Tamaki's. It was a soft, loving kiss that conveyed all the emotion and feelings Kyoya had kept bottled up for so long. Kyoya allowed himself that one moment, that moment to feel Tamaki's lips against his own, to feel that heat and warmth, that sense of belonging that he never got outside of Tamaki's company. Then he withdrew, his hands dropping to his sides as he took a step back. "Now you see...why I'm an emotionless robot around you. I have to be." Brushing past Tamaki Kyoya left the room without another word. There was nothing more to be said.

Standing there Tamaki slowly walked back over to the couch, by sheer luck hitting the couch as he sat down in a daze. Leaning forward he put his face in his hands, slumping in defeat. Kyoya had been absolutely right, Tamaki thought dimly and without irony. He'd never seen that coming. Oh God.

* * *

When it was time for Host Club to begin everyone walked in, stopping at the doorway as they stared at Tamaki in acute shock. Tamaki, who hadn't been up to going to the rest of his classes had remained in the Host Club room, sitting on the couch as he tried to figure out how the hell this had all happened. He was now sitting in one of the over stuffed chairs and none of them had ever seen him with that look on his face. Something was seriously wrong.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said slowly, knowing him well enough by now to know when Tamaki was seriously upset about something important. "Are you okay?"

"At the moment..I don't think I'll ever be okay again." Tamaki replied ruefully, after a long pause so that the others had wondered if he'd even heard her.

"Maybe someone should go find Kyoya." Kaoru whispered to his twin, neither liking the looks of this at all.

"Yeah but why isn't he here in the first place? Kyoya's always the first person here. For that matter the customers will be here any moment." Hikaru answered back, looking just a tad worried now.

Mori walked over to one of the tables and everyone watched in surprise as he took out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing something in big print he then got a piece of tape and attaching it to the paper walked back over to them, opening the door to stick it on the front. Everyone turned to read the announcement that Host Club was canceled for the day due to a special meeting. Once that was posted Mori took a seat across from Tamaki. "I canceled the club for today." Mori said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Hunny had raced over to Tamaki's chest and returning with their president's bear quickly held it out to him. "Here, Tamaki. Are you sick? Where's Kyoya?"

"Kyoya." Tamaki repeated, like it was a word he'd never heard before. Clutching his bear to his chest he couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. It was like someone had come out of nowhere and run him through from behind. "He's not here. I...I don't think he's coming back."

Well there was another shock for everyone to overcome as they all took seats to crowd around Tamaki. There were sounds of their guests arriving, making a lot of noise about the unexpected cancellation but everyone ignored them. Not making a sound until the crowd dispersed they soon returned their attention back to their depressed leader. Haruhi, breaking one of her personal rules actually took his hand. In the state he was in he wouldn't even notice, much less take it the wrong way the way he usually would. "Why not? Did you two have a fight?"

"I don't know what to do." Tamaki whispered, staring down at their joined hands. It didn't even make him a little happy, he thought dimly to himself. Haruhi had willingly taken his hand and all he could think about was Kyoya. Losing Kyoya. God, who knew a heart could hurt this much? He'd thought Haruhi's constant put downs and indifference had hurt but this, this was a million times worse. He needed Kyoya, but Kyoya wasn't here. He might have lost his best friend forever. A best friend who loved him. Who loved him THAT way. And that kiss...that kiss.

"Do you want us to go find him so that you can talk to him?" Hunny wanted to know, at a loss as to what to do. It hurt him to see Tamaki like this. What had happened and why did Tamaki look as though someone he loved had just died? Could the fight have possibly been that bad? He couldn't imagine it. Tamaki and Kyoya were just too close to fight like that. Plus Kyoya was hopelessly in love with Tamaki so there was no way he'd leave Tamaki, especially in this condition. Unless...eyes going wide Hunny turned to look over at Mori who shared his opinion on how Kyoya felt about Tamaki. Could Kyoya have finally said something? Could that have caused this?

"No...let him be."

* * *

"We can't help if we don't know what's wrong, Tamaki." Haruhi pointed out as gently as she could manage. He was more frail than she'd ever seen him and couldn't bring herself to yell at him as she normally would have.

"Kyoya...Kyoya and I had a fight."

"Okay, what was the fight about? Did you go and blow a lot of money on something he hadn't approved of?" Haruhi asked, that usually being the rare time Kyoya actually verbally nailed Tamaki to the wall. There were few things Kyoya hated like a blown budget, even when the budget could more than afford it.

"I made him mad."

"Yes, we've established that." Haruhi replied with just a hint of sarcasm. She couldn't help it, she wanted answers and he was beating around the bush like always. "Now tell us what you fought about. What did you do to make him so angry with you?"

"I...I didn't take no for an answer."


	2. Haruhi the Shrink

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it has to be. Thank to all my readers for reading and please review as well as enjoy!

Haruhi the Shrink

"Okay...that could be taken a lot of ways." Haruhi said slowly, her mind filled with various ways to take that, some of which were just stupid. If Kyoya had been a girl...but he wasn't and as it was she'd lay bets the vice president could easily kick Tamaki's ass. So that aside..it just didn't make any sense. No one said no to Tamaki easier than Kyoya. You just didn't push Kyoya no matter what the circumstances. If you wanted to keep breathing that was.

"Did you push him into doing something?" Hunny asked, cocking his head to the side with a questioning look on his adorable face.

"I...I made him tell me something he didn't want me to know."

Sharing another look Hunny and Mori suddenly got up, each grabbing a twin. "Haruhi, we'll let you handle this." Hunny informed the startled girl with a big smile. Surprisingly strong for his small size he and his cousin soon had the loudly complaining twins out the door, shutting it firmly behind them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" They demanded to know in unison.

"Whatever happened is really important." Standing in front of the door as if to guard it Hunny crossed his arms in front of him, Mori at his side. "Nothing's going to get solved if we're there to make him even more upset than he is. Whatever happened he'll tell Haruhi and we know she'll give the best advice of all of us. He only really listens to her and Kyoya after all."

Since they couldn't argue with that the two walked over to the opposite wall and leaning back against it waited helplessly for news.

* * *

Once they were gone Haruhi squeezed Tamaki's hand to get his attention. "They're gone now. Whatever you tell me stays between you and me. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"That's the argument I used." Giving a laugh that was cold and harsh Tamaki looked over at her, his eyes the picture of dejected misery. Oh yeah, something really had happened, Haruhi thought to herself. Staring down at their joined hands Tamaki knew that right now he needed help and as embarrassing as this was he knew he could count on her. She'd never talk about this and whatever advice she gave was bound to be better than anything he'd come up with by himself. "Basically Kyoya and I were arguing about something and I said some things I shouldn't have. He got mad and told me that I knew nothing about him and that a glaring example of that was that I hadn't figured it out in three years. I didn't know what he meant so I nagged and nagged until he finally told me what he meant. Apparently...apparently he loves me. Love LOVES me. I never knew. I swear I never had a friggin clue." Dropping his face into his hands again he missed Haruhi's jaw hitting the floor.

She'd always prided herself on being observant but she'd never seen this one coming. Then again this was Kyoya they were talking about. The man could probably be having a massive heart attack and his face would still remain that calm, cool mask. Tamaki had always been the one best able to get a reaction out of Kyoya though. No one could talk the tight fisted vice president into things the way Tamaki could. It was strange, she'd always thought Kyoya had been encouraging Tamaki's obsession with her. Maybe he had, thinking that if Tamaki was involved with someone else things would be better. Like Tamaki being in love with someone, involved with someone else would help kill the love he'd kept hidden so well. And to have hidden it for three years...how that had to hurt. To watch him flirt with all those girls, chasing after herself...and he'd never said a word. Finally breaking the silence Haruhi placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "I never had any idea either. After he told you how he felt, did he say anything? More importantly, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." Was Tamaki's muffled reply. "I just didn't know what to say."

* * *

Understanding, since she was pretty sure she wouldn't know what to say either Haruhi couldn't exactly scold him for his perfectly human response. Even if it had been a really bad one given the situation. "You know, Tamaki...I don't think you like me as much as you think you do."

"Huh?" Looking up, his eyes wet with tears Tamaki gave her a look that said he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I think you're attracted to me because I'm one of the few girls in this world who hasn't fallen at your feet. I don't fall for your charms or all the presents and stuff you try to heap on me. I think you can't stand not to be liked so when you are you make it your mission to change that. You want people to like you so much that you'll go to any extreme to change to fix whatever it is you think is the problem. Maybe it stems from your relationship with your grandmother or something."

Blinking Tamaki stared at her, not sure what to say. He was pretty sure he loved Haruhi but then again he'd been sure he and Kyoya were just best friends and look how wrong he'd been there. "But...there are other girls who don't like me and I don't try as hard as I do with you."

"True but I'm different because I'm the only commoner you really know. Also, you see me on a regular basis so you constantly have to deal with me. I know you love me but I don't think it's the kind of love you think it is. I know what that sort of love is like."

"Is there someone you do love?" Intrigued at the idea it took Tamaki a moment realize that the idea of her loving someone else didn't bother him nearly as much as it should. If he really loved her than shouldn't he be devastated beyond consolement? Shouldn't he want to curl up in some corner and die? Yet here he was, pretty much fine with the idea that someone had managed to out rank him in Haruhi's affection. Was he really that stupid?

"Yes, but I don't expect anything to come of it." Shrugging like it was no big deal Haruhi studied Tamaki's face with a small smile. She was glad she was right. As annoying as he was she wouldn't hurt him deliberately to the sort of degree it would be if he had actually loved her as more than a very close friend.

"Why not? Does he go to this school? Is it because you don't have any money? I could loan you money to bribe his family into accepting you. Then again if he's not willing to go against his family for you then he obviously isn't worthy of your love. How dare anyone presume that my daughter wasn't good enough for their stupid, likely homely child!" Getting outrageously furious on her behalf Tamaki lunged to his feet, a knight in shining armor. "This will not go unpunished, Haruhi. Your Mom and I will..." That was all it took to burst his bubble and send him flopping down into the couch again.

* * *

"He doesn't know that I like him." Haruhi explained, shaking her head at him. She'd never thought she'd be so glad to see his usual exuberance, no matter how short lived. That was the Tamaki who drove her nuts every day.

"Oh." Now Tamaki had to mull over that one. He was clutching to this like a life line because the alternative was thinking about Kyoya. "Well just tell me who he is and I'll have a talk with him."

"Thanks but that probably won't do much good. Now back to the real matter at hand do you realize that you're fine with the idea of me loving someone else but the idea of not having Kyoya in your life is a fate worse than death? Tamaki..have you considered that you might be wrong as to how you love him? Just as you were wrong about how he felt about you?"

Floored at the idea Tamaki was really grateful he'd been sitting down when she'd posed that question. It was one thing to come up with it himself and an entirely different story when Haruhi posed it. Haruhi, after all, had a lot more common sense then he did. "Do you think...that I'm in love with him, Haruhi?"

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I think he's the most important person in this world to you. I don't know if that means you love him in the way you mean but anything is possible. Whether you are or not is for you to figure out yourself. No matter what though I'd go and find him now and talk to him."

"But wouldn't it make more sense to wait until I knew how I felt about him?" For Tamaki this was paramount to declaring his love because he rarely thought things through this far. He was learning, Haruhi thought with another small smile.

"Normally it would but he's hurting and he needs to know he still has you." Haruhi explained, getting to her feet and holding out a hand pulled Tamaki up as well. "Explain how confused you are to him, he'll understand and give you the chance to decide without pressuring you."

"I guess you're right." Taking a deep breath Tamaki turned and pulled her into a hug, hanging on for a brief moment before letting go, smiling down at her. "Thanks, Haruhi. Whoever you're in love with is incredibly lucky. I won't tell anyone else..if you don't want me too."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Since I'm not going to be able to tell anyone...who is he?"

"Mori."

"MORI?"

* * *

Sitting up on the rooftop Kyoya wished he wasn't too practical and level headed to consider throwing himself off the building. His family wouldn't really give a damn other than the scandal but they'd find a way to cover it up. It would be written up as accidental death with someone come up with some plausible explanation as to how he'd come to hit asphalt. He wouldn't though, not just because it was stupid but because there were people who would care if he died, especially that way. He'd never thought that that would be the case but he knew without question that all the members of their Host Club would miss him, despite the fact that they called him the devil and evil behind his back. Tamaki would blame himself too and for that reason alone Kyoya could never consider seriously killing himself. Tamaki was too emotional to be able to handle it like a rational adult. He would never hurt Tamaki like that, especially not deliberately. So now he was stuck dealing with the fact that he couldn't take the easy way out. Sighing he took his glasses off, holding them loosely in one hand while he rubbed at his eyes. He really couldn't leave the club. As much as the idea appealed now he knew he'd miss it like hell after a couple of days without it. Without being in contact with his friends. Without Host Club he'd never have gotten to know any of them besides Tamaki and that would have been his definite loss. Tamaki would want him to return and things would be weird for a while but Tamaki would soon go back to his obsessing over Haruhi and forget about today. There'd be a lot of awkward moments but they could get through them. It would stay between the two of them and besides, he had a feeling his sempais were already aware of his feelings for Tamaki. Mori was the most observant after all and you didn't see Mori much without Hunny, communicating in their non verbal way.

* * *

Hearing the sound of footsteps Kyoya turned his head, knowing who it was before his eyes landed on the familiar person coming towards him so hesitantly. "Kaoru..he said you like to come up here a lot." Tamaki said slowly, shuffling his feet as he stopped about five meters away from his best friend. He wasn't sure how welcome he was at the moment and he had a lot to say.

"I like the view." Kyoya replied, putting his glasses back on so that he could see Tamaki clearly. He'd come up here, to his special place to be alone but apparently it wasn't as secret as he'd thought. Trust the twins to have followed him up here.

"Can I...can I sit beside you?"

Nodding Kyoya watched as Tamaki walked over and took a seat, keeping about a foot between them, just in case.

"I...I'm not sure where to start. Did you know that Haruhi has a thing for Mori? She told me and I had no idea. I guess it sort of makes sense though. They'll make a good couple if he ever gets it together enough to ask her out." Staring straight ahead because he wasn't feeling tough enough to keep eye contact Tamaki tried his best not to fidget. "It will be interesting to see how Hunny takes it. Poor guy."

"I'm sorry." He was too, because he wanted Tamaki to be happy.

"That's actually the strange part. I won't say it didn't bother me, to hear her say that she preferred Mori to me, but it was really eye opening too. Hearing that didn't hurt even a fraction of how much it hurt when you left the way you did. Like you were never coming back. OH WAIT! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone it was Mori! Promise you won't tell her I told you, she'll kill me! DAMMIT!"

* * *

Surprised Kyoya nodded his agreement automatically, turning to stare at Tamaki, without a clue as to what to think about what the other man had said. He'd long ago stopped believing in miracles but a small part of him still leapt with joy at the idea that he meant more to Tamaki than Haruhi, even if Tamaki was making it up.

"You're wrong, you know. No one knows you better than I do. I know your favorite color is green, that you like spicy food and that getting you to eat something sweet takes an act of God. Your favorite subjects are Physics and English, and the only member of your family you really like at all is your sister despite what you say. I know how you broke your leg when you were nine and about the mutt dog you brought home for a pet and your father took him from you and had him destroyed. You'd called him Jeeves because he reminded you of the butler you had when you were younger. Kyoya...you can call me an idiot but don't ever say I don't know you. You saying that made me as mad as you were when you yelled at me. Maybe I didn't see how..how you felt about me but that just makes me a little slow. Okay..a lot slow since you said three years but still..."

Chuckling roughly, since it wasn't something he did often Kyoya shook his head slightly. "I know. Even when I was saying it I knew I was lying to the both of us. It just made things easier, for me to believe that. I never wanted to let you in but you just kept worming your way into my life until you were the most important in it." Dead silence followed for several minutes, Tamaki having no idea what to say to that. Finally, Kyoya broke the silence. "You don't have to beat yourself up over this. I've never expected you to return my feelings and if you're okay with it we can just forget about all this and go back to the way things were."

"Do you honestly think either of us can do that?" Tamaki was pretty sure that forgetting this was as likely as Hunny marrying Haruhi's father. Even less likely even.

"We could try."

* * *

"Well I don't want to forget. You're my best friend and I want to know everything there is to know about you. Maybe this is freaking me out at the moment but I'm still glad I know so that you don't have to hurt yourself keeping it from me. I don't want you to ever think you need to hide something from me." Shifting so that there was no space between them Tamaki took a deep breath before continuing. "I honestly don't know how I feel about this but there's one thing I know for sure and that's that I don't want you to leave me. Please stay with me, Kyoya. Maybe you don't need me but I need you."

"Not need you? You have no idea." Turning to face Tamaki Kyoya lifted a hand, gently placing it against Tamaki's cheek to turn the blonde's head to face him. "The idea of not having you with me is like..like how I'd feel if my father lost the company, we ended up dead broke and I had to watch all my family be executed. Then, on top of that have to witness the twins, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi dying of some horrible wasting disease. Tamaki...I need you a lot more than you need me."

"Don't count on it." Giving into impulse Tamaki pulled Kyoya into a hug, holding on to his best friend like he was afraid Kyoya would slip away if he didn't keep a firm enough grip. Freezing up initially Kyoya quickly melted into the embrace, holding on to Tamaki just as tightly as he buried his face in Tamaki's neck, his body relaxed and at peace for the first time that day. It was going to be okay.


	3. Tamaki's Meddling

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember who to blame lol. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

Sry bout the weird spacing!

Tamaki's Meddling

No one knew what had been said between Tamaki and Kyoya. Not even Haruhi knew though she of course knew more than the other guys. It had been pretty much decided to leave the twins, Hunny and Mori out of the loop as to what exactly had happened and changed between the vice president and their leader. The official statement was that Tamaki and Kyoya had had a really big fight and they were standing by that lame excuse. The other guys suspected there was a hell of a lot more to it then that but no one in their right mind would call Kyoya a liar. Tamaki was no help either since he was very good at ignoring what he didn't want to have to deal with. Haruhi's constant rejections had honed that skill to a razor sharp edge. Haruhi only knew so much and was very final in her statement that she wasn't going to be tricked, manipulated or guilted into telling them anything their two presidents didn't want them to know. Of course Haruhi's involvement made it that much weirder since over night Tamaki had suddenly finally clued in to the fact that Haruhi just wasn't interested in him. Oh he fawned over her and still went a little nuts when it came to her not behaving/dressing like a girl but there wasn't the interest and lovey dovey feeling to it anymore. It was as if he was making a solid effort to treat her like he did his other friends and that alone was enough to have everyone else wanting to know more. At least in the beginning. It didn't take much on Kyoya's part to convince them all that it was in their best interests to just forget about that day. He was very, very persuasive. So they let it drop and instead focused on studying the two men in question, hoping for some insight into what had happened on that unmentionable day.

I

At first it was as if nothing had ever happened, like there really was nothing worth finding about between the two aside from the whole Haruhi thing. But slowly, the ever observant Host Club members began to pick up on some changes in the relationship between the two. They were small ones, barely noticeable so that only individuals who were looking and knew their quarry well picked up on them. The first and perhaps biggest change between the two was that Kyoya started to talk and discuss things with Tamaki more. Once upon a time it would have been their president shooting off his mouth while Kyoya listened and then doing whatever he thought was best regardless of what Tamaki wanted. Now Kyoya was actually discussing things with Tamaki before he did them. Not that Kyoya had gone soft and was letting Tamaki have his way. No, Kyoya was still the same strict tight ass that he'd always been but at least he was telling Tamaki what he was up to so that they had some advanced warning as to his latest schemes. Kyoya was also making no effort to do that with any of them so it was obvious that the vice president wasn't trying to turn over a new social leaf. Another change was that the president seemed to be making an effort to spend more time with Kyoya. Their president had always had the same healthy fear of Kyoya that everyone else had. Now though, he appeared to feel safe enough to risk pushing more of Kyoya's buttons then was strictly wise. Of course he got slapped down harshly for this but Tamaki took it fairly well, seeming to know something that gave him the confidence to trust that Kyoya would never get too mad at him. The most confusing change between the two though was Tamaki's suddenly preoccupation with Mori. Seemingly overnight Tamaki had suddenly made it his goal in life to become better friends with the silent older man who was rather overwhelmed at suddenly being the center of Tamaki's attentions. This seemed to amuse Kyoya and horrify Haruhi which made things that much weirder. Mori, for his part, had taken to avoiding the president like the plague. No one could really blame him either.

I

"Mori sempai." Tamaki began, taking advantage of the fact that Hunny had gone to see about ordering more cake for the club since the karate champion had just demolished his way through most of what the club had had stored. Kyoya had finally broken down three months ago and had laid down the law. He'd informed his sempai that the Host Club could only afford his cake eating habit to a certain extent. Hunny had reached his limit already and so now he was going to have to pay for all of the cake he ate for the rest of the week. Needless to say he was bound to be tied up on the phone for quite a while which made this ideal for him to put his plans into action. Haruhi had helped him with Kyoya, it was only fair for him to help her land Mori sempai.

Looking over wearily Mori got the distinct feeling that Tamaki had something planned. Tamaki's plans were rarely a good thing, especially if Haruhi and Kyoya weren't around to supervise him. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve Tamaki's sudden interest but whatever he'd done he'd do anything to undo it at the moment.

"I have a small favor to ask you." Tamaki continued, smiling his most innocent smile since Mori was not looking at all happy to see him. "It has to do with Haruhi."

"Haruhi?" Mori repeated, getting a really bad feeling in his stomach now. Not good, definitely not good. He didn't want to have anything to do with one of Tamaki's get Haruhi to fall for him ploys. Not only did they never work but it was obvious to anyone with a brain cell that the two just weren't suited for each other.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could teach her some self defense."

Okay..he hadn't seen that one coming at all. Barely able to hide his surprise at the request Mori raised an eyebrow as he took in Tamaki's eager and expectant look. Now why would the president want him to teach Haruhi self defense? Wouldn't it make more sense for Tamaki to try to teach her himself. He'd fail miserably but when had that ever stopped him? Or had Tamaki already tried and failed, Mori wondered but didn't voice. He wasn't an idiot after all. "Wouldn't Mitsukuni be a better choice?" His cousin had experience teaching after all and was the more logical choice.

I

"Well under normal circumstances yes but I think Hunny sempai might not be the best idea, at least to learn the basics." Knowing that this was the crucial point Tamaki quickly spoke before Mori could argue. "After all, Hunny sempai was on the karate team and the captain before he quit. I wouldn't want Haruhi to feel intimidated by the idea of being taught by someone with that sort of background. Plus, I'm sure Hunny would go too easy on her because he likes her so much. I know that I could count on you, Mori sempai, to not let you being her friend get in the way of whipping her into shape. It certainly won't be easy since she's not at all athletic." He added, this being the sorry truth.

Now that was an understatement. He'd seen her get exhausted running from one end of a building to the other. Shaking his head Mori turned the idea over in his head, finding a few flaws that made him question just what was going on. The first being, if Haruhi wanted to be taught then why hadn't she asked him herself? If this was her idea she definitely wouldn't have asked Tamaki san to ask him either. Of course the big question was whether he wanted to teach Haruhi self defense if she did want to learn. The answer was that he didn't have to worry about that if this was all some sort of scheme Tamaki san had cooked up for whatever reason. "Does she know about this?" He asked bluntly, reading Tamaki easily enough. That was a big, loud no, he thought, not at all surprised.

"Well no...I wanted to see if you were willing first..so as not to get her hopes up."

"If she wants me to teach her..have her ask me." Having said all he wanted to say Mori nodded then hurried off to find his cousin. He could only hope that Tamaki san would give up, not that that was likely to happen. Tamaki was the die trying type, even in the face of sure defeat.

I

Coming over once Mori had left Kyoya gave Tamaki a questioning look. "Just what are you up to?" He knew that Tamaki had promised Haruhi not to give away the fact that she had a crush on the upper class man but that really didn't mean much in Tamaki's case. From what he'd observed it was really only a matter of time before someone, likely the twins, got it out of Tamaki as to why he'd suddenly taken such an interest in Mori sempai.

"Uhmm...nothing?" Tamaki replied weakly, trying for another innocent smile that Kyoya saw through as easily as Mori had.

"Not nothing. You know you promised her not to interfere with them." Kyoya reminded him, absently tapping his ever present clipboard against his side. "Do you really want her gunning for you because you screwed thing up for her. Better to let them muddle through this."

"I was muddling through it and I was completely clueless, just like Mori sempai!" Tamaki announced, blushing pink as soon as the words slipped out.

"Come to think of it..there are a lot of similarities, aren't there?" Slightly amused at the idea Kyoya couldn't argue that Mori was as clueless as Tamaki had been. He and Haruhi were both contained individuals, not about to show anyone their deepest emotions and thoughts by choice. While Mori was a lot more observant then Tamaki was Kyoya was pretty sure that the ever silent Mori was quite oblivious to Haruhi's feelings, much less that he had a fan group to rival Hunny sempai's. "Regardless, I don't think you're up to dealing with Haruhi if she were to find out what you're up to."

I

"What..what do you think she'd do to me?" Tamaki wanted to know, looking a little worried now. It wasn't like Haruhi could do a lot of physical damage but when it came to verbal tongue lashings there were few that were Haruhi's equal.

"Something very unpleasant." Was Kyoya's opinion.

"But I'm just trying to do her a favor since she did one for me. If she hadn't given me all that advice who knows how badly I would have screwed things up between us. Well more then I already had I mean." His shoulders slumping dejectedly Tamaki gave his best friend his most pathetic look. "This is the only thing I could think of, to show her how much I appreciate what she did."

Weakening under that look Kyoya reached over and patted Tamaki awkwardly on the shoulder. "My advice would be to do as Mori suggested and ask Haruhi first. Explain to her why you're doing this so she won't be as mad at you."

Nodding his head Tamaki turned to head off to find Haruhi, nearly barreling into Hikaru in the process who'd come over to ask Tamaki something. Seeing this Kyoya reached out and grabbing Tamaki's wrist yanked back in time, sending the president flying back against his vice president's chest.

Going red as a tomato Tamaki quickly moved away while Hikaru watched them both with interest. "Sorry about that, wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rubbing the back of his neck Tamaki could feel how red his face was as he tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"That's okay." Hikaru said slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly, his face speculative as he looked from his blushing lord to the shadow king who looked just a little unsettled. Interesting, very interesting. "I just came over to tell you that Miss Kikyo is looking for you. Something about you borrowing some notes from her?"

"Ah! Thank you!" Glad for the excuse Tamaki rushed off to find his book bag so that he could retrieve the notes in question, leaving Hikaru and Kyoya to watch him run off with a mixture of amusement and speculation, one of the few times they'd ever both been on the same wave length.

I

"So what were you and Milord talking about?" Hikaru asked coyly, studying the shadow king carefully. You had to if you wanted to pick up even the slightest hint of real emotion. Unless you woke him up too early in the morning, then his emotions were written all over his face while he threatened you with extreme physical harm.

"Nothing of importance." Was Kyoya's cool response, too cool under pressure to give anything away. Unlike Tamaki he'd long ago learned the value of not wearing his feelings on his sleeve. And Tamaki had blushed, he didn't quite know what to make of that. In all likelihood it was simply that Tamaki was now aware of him in a new way. To read anymore into it would be a foolish waste of time. Someday maybe, he would at least allow himself to entertain that idea now.

"Right..." Smirking Hikaru shrugged then went off to find his twin to see what Kaoru thought about all this.

Watching the more immature of the two twins run off Kyoya permitted himself a small smile as he turned his attention back to his clipboard, not really worried. Even if they did figure out it wasn't like he and Tamaki had to confirm anything and no one would really believe it otherwise. Tamaki was so well loved by the female population that they'd never believe it, so steeped were they in their Tamaki fantasies and delusions. As it was, the twins might end up under attack by those girls if they did dare to suggest anything. For himself, being labeled gay didn't bother him in the grand scheme of things. He'd concentrated on trying to win the company from his brothers because it was a goal he'd believed to be a possible one. Winning Tamaki's heart had always seemed an impossible goal until recently. If he had to chose between the two he was prepared to make that sacrifice with ease. After all, he could always use his trust funds to go into business for himself and steal all his family's profits. That would be an amusing and proper punishment should his father turn his back on his youngest son.

I

After returning the notes in question to his classmate Tamaki went off to find Haruhi, finding her busy helping one of the first years with her homework. He'd noticed that since she'd started offering to help her customers with their homework her clientele list had sky rocketed. Such a clever girl, his daughter, Tamaki thought fondly as he walked over to see what they were working on. Smiling at the first year who blushed madly Tamaki gave his usual flowery greeting before turning his head in Haruhi's direction. "When you're done here, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Haruhi agreed, getting a bad feeling in her gut. Watching Tamaki saunter off Haruhi turned her attention back to her client, helping her through the rest of her math homework just as their time was up. Saying good bye Haruhi waved the girl off then went over to where Tamaki was having a cup of tea by the window. "What's up? Is it Kyoya?" Haruhi added in a lower voice, just in case the always nosey twins were nearby, lurking in the shadows.

"Oh no, it's about Mori sempai. I think you should ask him to teach you self defense."

"Huh?" Face going blank with surprise Haruhi didn't quite know what to say. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you did then not only would you get stronger but then you'd get to spend a lot of extra time with him without Hunny or the rest of us being in the way." Tamaki explained excitedly, his whole face lighting up. "I think he would if you asked him. It's the perfect plan."

"And you came up with it." Haruhi resorted, even though she had to admit, it was one of his better ones. "But what makes you think he'd agree to do it? I don't think he's the teaching type."

"Just ask him, it can't hurt."

"It will if he says yes. I'll never be able to be anything close to an adequate student."

I

"True but that means he'll have to spend even more time with you then he would with the average person! He's one of those people who don't ever give up so he'll just keep trying and trying!" Tamaki pointed out, refusing to be discouraged. "Come on, Haruhi, since when were you a coward? What would your mother say." Okay, so bringing her mother into it was fighting dirty but sometimes that was the only way to play.

Wincing as his barb hit home Haruhi frowned, turning the idea over in her head. She really was being a coward, especially since odds were Tamaki was wrong and Mori would say no or try to pass her off on Hunny. She really didn't want to end up taking lessons from Hunny sempai. Looking into Tamaki's excited and hopeful face Haruhi couldn't back out, even though her common sense was saying that this was crazy. "Okay, fine, I'll ask him. But if he tries to pass me off on Hunny sempai you have to promise to get me out of it."

"Promise." Shaking on it and everything Tamaki followed her from a safe distance as she headed over to where Mori was reading one of his textbooks for class. Since getting close enough to hear was out of the question Tamaki had to settle for watching facial expressions, noting with glee that Haruhi was definitely blushing and though Mori looked startled he didn't seem to be shooting her down.

"So you got her to ask." Kyoya commented from over Tamaki's shoulder as he came to a stop behind Tamaki as the two observed.

To Tamaki's delight they watched as Mori reached into his book bag and pull out his date book, flipping through it as he talked to an obviously flustered Haruhi who's cheeks were definitely pinker. "Yes!" Tamaki whispered under his breath, practically vibrating for joy. "She did it! She did it!" Turning Tamaki caught Kyoya up in a big bear hug before he thought about it, so happy that things had worked out.

"Yeah." Kyoya said softly, a small smile on his face. "She did."


	4. Hikaru and Kaoru's Predictions

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and it is unfortunately going to stay that way. Thanks to all my loyal readers, I love you and all please continue to review so I can hear what you think.

Hikaru and Kaoru's Predictions

Walking into the music room Tamaki looked all around, pleased to find the room empty for the moment. It was lunch time and since he'd had zero appetite he'd decided to come here and play a little music on the piano for fun. The reason he had no appetite was because the night before he'd had a visit from his grandmother that hadn't gone well, big surprise. No matter what he did he just couldn't please her and it wore him out trying every time. Nothing he did was good enough and not even his playing could bring a smile to her face. So here he was, having put on a brave face which didn't seem to be working since several classmates had commented that he looked a little under the weather. Some music would help though and hopefully then he'd be able to keep everyone else oblivious to how he was really feeling. Sliding onto the comfortable piano bench he lifted up the top and shaking his fingers in front of him ran through a mental list as to what he could play. Deciding upon one of his own compositions he began to play, his fingers moving automatically as his mind wandered into its usual dream like state. Letting the music carry him above his troubles it wasn't long before his shoulders were relaxed and the strain he'd been showing slipped out of his beautiful face as the sweet melody filled the room. When he was done that song he slipped into another and another, blending them together so that anyone listening would be unable to tell exactly where one had ended and a new one begun. After the sixth or seventh song he paused, turning in his seat to get a look at the clock. He had about twenty more minutes left and he probably should eat something before going to class even if he still didn't feel like eating anything. Deciding to raid Hunny's candy horde Tamaki bounced to his feet and wandered over to the cabinet that housed their various food caches.

* * *

Shifting through Tamaki finally decided on a cream bun and pulling it out closed the door behind him and walked over towards the couch with the intent to eat it there. Stopping in his tracks Tamaki realized that wasn't going to be possible since the couch had become occupied since the last time he'd looked there. Stretched out and looking to be fast asleep was Kyoya, laying on his side with his glasses placed on the table in front of him. How long had he been there? He hadn't sensed anyone's presence when he'd come in but Kyoya was very good when it came to masking that sort of thing. Curious now he wandered over, setting the now forgotten cream bun on the table as he crouched down to stare into his friend's sleeping face. Kyoya really hated to be woken up but they both had history in twenty minutes and it took a very long time to get his friend up once he was asleep. Kyoya wasn't the type to nap though so maybe he really needed the sleep? Then again, if Kyoya found out that he'd left him here without waking him up there could be hell to pay. No one did revenge quite like Kyoya.

Reaching out a hand Tamaki shook Kyoya shoulder gently, not really surprised when that didn't have any effect. He'd jumped on Kyoya's bed before with Kyoya in it and not gotten a response. "You're such a sleepyhead." Tamaki whispered with a grin, brushing Kyoya's bangs out of his friend's closed eyes. "And you need to trim your bangs." Amused with himself and empowered by the fact that there was no way Kyoya was going to be waking up any time soon to catch him Tamaki studied his friend in silence, his eyes tracing every dip and curve. He looked so at ease when he slept, Tamaki thought, thinking the Kyoya looked a lot younger without his glasses. Kyoya could have always gotten contacts but he said he preferred the glasses and Tamaki had to admit he rather liked them too. They made Kyoya look more human and less perfect. Kyoya was scary enough as it was. Reaching out a hand again Tamaki stroked a hand against his friend's pale cheek in a whisper of a caress than got to his feet. "I'm going to let you sleep I think. You can always borrow my notes and I'll try really hard to make them legible this time so that I don't have to type them out for you again. I'll come wake you up when it's time for economics since you'll never forgive me if I don't. Sweet dreams, Kyoya." Snatching the bun off the table Tamaki quietly left the room, slugging his backpack back over his shoulder as he closed the door carefully behind him.

* * *

After several moments Kyoya's eyes slid open, completely awake and aware as he remained where he was, lifting a hand to touch the cheek Tamaki had stroked moments before. He'd gone looking for Tamaki earlier on when he'd realized his friend had slipped off somewhere rather than head down to the cafeteria for lunch. This had been the logical place to look and he'd come in to find his friend playing away at that song he always played after a particularly bad day. As he had instructed one of Tamaki's maids had called him last night to inform him that that witch of a grandmother had come to visit, causing her usual chaos and dismay where Tamaki was concerned. He always tried to be more lenient after those visits since Tamaki tended to come up with his most outlandish ideas then as a ploy to try and cheer himself up. He'd stretched out on the couch to wait for his friend to finish and had drifted off a little as he concentrated solely on Tamaki's superior playing. He'd been fully awake by the time Tamaki had come over with whatever he'd pilfered out of Hunny's cupboard but had decided to remain as he was so as not to give away the fact that he'd followed him here. Who knew that playing at being asleep could be so rewarded. Pondering the idea of actually remaining to nap and let Tamaki take notes for him Kyoya decided against the idea, getting to his feet with a regretful sigh. Even if Tamaki tried hard there was no way anyone was going to be able to read his scribbling without a translator on hand. No one's handwriting, not even a doctors, was as bad as Tamaki's when it came to class notes. Snatching up his own book bag Kyoya headed out as well, picking up speed so that he wouldn't be late for their class.

* * *

Turning his head in surprise when Kyoya slipped soundless into the seat beside him minutes after his own arrival Tamaki didn't know what to think. "What are you doing here?" He blurted out, having been in the process of mentally lecturing himself over the need to be legible in his writing for once.

"This is where I always sit." Was Kyoya's smooth response as he pulled out his textbook and other school supplies. "Did you want me to move?"

"Of course not!"

Pleased at that response Kyoya decided to change the subject for the moment since he hadn't decided yet whether he wanted Tamaki to know he'd been awake or not. At least for now, it would be his little secret. "Have you seen Haruhi today, by the way? I meant to ask you early but it slipped my mind."

"Yeah, that black eye is finally fading, thank goodness." He was still feeling terrible about that and the sooner the bruising faded away the sooner he could feel less guilty about the part he'd had to play with the whole mess. Of course Mori had to be feeling the worst since he was the one who had given her the black eye in the first place. It had been purely accidental of course but both men felt tremendous guilt over the whole thing anyway, even though she'd assured them both they weren't to blame. It had been his fault for talking her into training with Mori though and she wouldn't have gotten that bruise if she hadn't taken him up on the suggestion.

"Do you think there will be any more lessons?"

"I don't think Mori's going to go near her any time soon." Looking more than a little glum about that Tamaki could only marvel at how his once incredibly brilliant idea had gone so horribly wrong.

"Well...it was one of your better plans." Kyoya offered by way of consolement. "And how were you to know he'd accidentally elbow her in the head when she wasn't paying attention."

"Somehow...that doesn't make me feel any better."

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently a few hours later Haruhi stood waiting like a cat who'd finally backed the mouse against a wall with no exit in sight. He'd been dodging her all week and he was not getting away this time come hell or high water. Mori was going to listen to what she had to say even if she had to hog tie him to do it. Or she could just ask Hunny to do it for her. That was bound to be safer and a more realistic approach since this was Mori they were talking about. Mori had been going to kendo club instead of the host club all week and when not even Hunny could talk him into coming you knew something was seriously wrong. Well she was done waiting for him to come around and if she had to embarrass herself in public to do that then embarrass herself she would. Besides, she was in the host club to begin with. How much more embarrassing could this possibly be?

When the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day Haruhi was ready and was in Mori's face before he even saw her coming. Well actually his chest since he was so much taller than she was but figuratively she was as she tilted her head back to meet his startled gaze. "Why aren't you coming to club anymore?" She demanded, her hands going to her hips in a female gesture she wasn't even aware of.

Typical of him Mori said nothing as he stared down at her. What was there to say after all? He'd hurt her, intended or not. The proof was on her face, even if it was fading away.

Noticing where his stare was aimed at Haruhi let out a aggravated huff. "Quit looking at my eye like that! It wasn't, for the millionth time, your fault. I'm the one that asked you to teach me self defense in the first place. It's not your fault that nothing you taught me sunk in enough that I saw your elbow coming. I got distracted and because of that I got your elbow in the head. Big deal. I'm sure you've done worse to other people you've fought against."

And those other people hadn't been Haruhi. To his way of thinking there was a huge difference between causing harm to some stranger and another to hurt Haruhi, one of his few and true friends. On top of that she was a girl and there were few things lower than hurting someone weaker than you were.

"Say something or else."

* * *

Raising an eyebrow at her tone of voice Mori wondered just what she would do if he didn't say something. It wasn't like she posed a physical threat to him. He of all people knew that, given his complete failure at teaching her how to defend herself. "I have kendo."

"Wrong answer." Poking her middle finger into his chest she glared up at him fiercely. "Now you are coming with me to our club or I'm going to make you."

There was the sound of in drawn breaths all around them and Mori was perfectly aware that they were surrounded by classmates who'd congregated around them to see what was going on. It didn't seem to bother Haruhi though and he didn't overly care what they thought of him either. As long as he had his cousin at his side they seemed unable to dislike him strangely enough. "How?"

"Like this." Taking the two steps necessary Haruhi opened her arms and wrapped them around his waist in a tight grip. "I'm not letting you go until you promise to come. You can't practice kendo with me in the way."

Instantly they were both nearly blinded by the flashes as everyone drew out their cell phones to take pictures of the two hugging, Haruhi glaring up at him defiantly while Mori stared down at her in plain disbelief. The battle of wills was on and everyone was calling out support for Haruhi. That and calling their friends on their cells to tell them that Haruhi had attached himself to Mori and was refusing to let him go. Hunny was one thing but Haruhi...this was big news of the best kind as far as they were concerned.

* * *

The twins being two of the people called they immediately raced through the school and arrived at the right hallway to see Mori walking towards them with Haruhi's feet on top of his so that he was literally carrying her with him as she held on for dear life. It was rare to see such a look of determination in her eyes and the twins didn't know which was funnier, her face or Mori's. There was a huge crowd behind them too and the twins figured out pretty quick that Mori was trying to get away from them with Haruhi slowing him down considerably.

"Well that's not something you see every day." Kaoru announced by way of greeting as he smirked at the pair while Hikaru simply goggled at them. "It's a good thing Mori's well coordinated, Haruhi or you'd have stumbled and been flattened by now."

Mori's gaze plainly pleaded for help but the twins were too entertained by the whole thing to even consider coming to their friend's aid. Besides, they missed Mori at the club too and apparently that was what this was all about.

"You know, you should just give up and let him have his way." Hikaru pointed out as he bit back a grin at the horror that had crossed Mori's face once he realized that the twins were going to be more of a hindrance than a help. "You know Haruhi is stubborn enough to hang on until you give in. Hunny is already there right? I'm sure you miss hanging out with him after school."

Now they were just fighting dirty, Mori thought darkly, wishing for the moment that he was mean enough to forcefully make Haruhi let go of him. He could do it but he'd risk hurting her in the process and he couldn't risk that. She was trying to help and it was his own fault that he'd driven her to doing this. It just bothered him so much to see her bruised and to know that he was responsible, accident or not. He was just going to stay away until the bruising faded, was that so wrong? She couldn't hold on forever, could she?

* * *

Actually, Haruhi's arms were killing her and she wanted desperately to let go but her rashness had gotten her into this and now her pride was keeping her here. She could only hope the twins did something in her favor for once and helped her talk some sense into their stubborn sempai. Looking up at Mori she could see that he was frustrated and annoyed which was a good sign. At least she was bothering him enough that he wasn't hiding behind his usual calm indifference.

"Maybe we should call milord?" Kaoru suggested as Mori started moving again, shuffling right past them since they weren't going to help him get rid of his burden. Fangirls and the curious nearly mowed down the twins in their eagerness to follow the two, to see what Mori and Haruhi would do next. By the time they'd managed to break free of the mob Kaoru had to repeat his question since the others had been too loud for his twin to hear him.

"And what's he going to do but make it worse?" Hikaru pointed out with a shake of his head, turning his head to watch the departing crowd as he straightened his crooked tie. "He better give up soon or they're going to fall down some stairs or over something. Than he really would do some damage."

"Yeah..and it would almost take that to get her to let go of him. She had that look in her eye." His twin agreed with a knowing nod. "The "come hell or high water I've reached my limit so you're going to do thing's my way" look."

"Yeah. She always gets her way too. She's scary when she's like that."

"Tell me about it."

Anything else they might have said was interrupted though as the sound of female screams and shouting reached their ears and had them running in the directions their friends had just gone moments before.

* * *

They hadn't seen the skateboard until it was too late. The student it belonged to had set it down beside him and had accidentally bumping it with his foot, sending it rolling away from him without him noticing. It had rolled right into Mori's path sending him flying backwards and right towards a flight of stairs with the screams of fan girls ringing in their ears. Haruhi had tried to grab the railing on their way down in a rather stupid attempt to save them but all it did was loosen her hold so that as they fell forward she lost her grip on him with a surprised gasp. Luckily Mori had reached out and drawing her back against him had shielded her with his own body as they landed and rolled down the rest of the stairs with her head tucked under his and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Hitting the bottom with a thud Mori blinked up at the white ceiling, the sound of Haruhi's heavy breathing in his ear.

"Mori?" Came a small voice, Haruhi unable to move thanks to his iron grip.

"You're all right?"

"I think so. You?" Haruhi asked, her mind replaying the sounds he'd made as they'd bounced along the stairs. She hadn't heard anything break but that didn't mean anything.

"I'm fine." Sitting up with her still in his arms Mori looked down to see Haruhi staring up at him, her dark eyes even bigger than normal as she wiggled a hand free to lift it up to touch his head.

"I think you've got a bump here. I guess now we're even." She said softly as she gingerly touched the spot that was already beginning to show signs of bruising. She could vaguely hear the twins calling their names and the sounds of feet pounding on the stairs as people rushed down to them to make sure they were okay.

"Even?" Mori repeated, his eyes lowering to half mast as her fingers moved across his skin.

"A bruise for a bruise." Haruhi explained with a small smile as she moved her hand to lay it on his shoulder. "Now will you come with me to club? After we go to the nurses office I mean."

"Do I have a choice?" He asked, a hint of a smile playing over his features for a moment before he could stop it.

"Afraid not."

"I didn't think so."


	5. Messing with Mori

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks to all my readers and please review because I love hearing from you guys!

Messing With Mori

After the whole stairs incident Mori and Haruhi were never left alone for a minute. Their fan clubs went wild over the whole thing to the point where Haruhi and Mori had first hand knowledge at what it must be like to be movie stars in the midst of a huge, life altering scandal. It sucked. Big time. Both very personal people by nature, it wasn't long before they had both lost more than a few members of their fan clubs because they'd actually snapped and told people off, reaching the point where they left every class feeling awful and wanting to curl up somewhere and hide. The fact that they were actually driving Mori to tell them to leave him the hell alone said a lot about just how bad things were. The twins were just as bad too, bent and determined to find out what was going on between Haruhi and Mori, and nothing anyone said could get them off the trail they definitely weren't wanted on. Even Hunny was in on their constant questioning, somewhat put out that his cousin wasn't being upfront about whatever was going on between his best friend and their beloved Haruhi. This was a major problem since Mori had nothing to spill because he didn't see any difference in his relationship with Haruhi, which made it that much worse. The fact that Mori was genuinely clueless also made Haruhi that much more miserable and Tamaki equally so since his brilliant plans to get the two together kept bombing with alarming speed. Even locking them in the nurse's office together after their fall hadn't worked. Mori had broken the door down, for Christ sakes. Who breaks a door down just because it wouldn't open? Mori apparently. The fact that Tamaki had been right outside said door, trying to eavesdrop...well...thankfully Mori had been in good enough shape to carry their unconscious president into the nurse's office to get patched up too.

So by the end of the month Mori and Haruhi were feeling harassed, the twins and Hunny left out and Tamaki was just as miserable, unable to fix anything without doing what needed to be done which was to tell Mori how Haruhi felt about him. Kyoya was pretty much the only one who wasn't the least fazed by anything that had happened other than Tamaki getting that concussion from the door. Of course he knew what was going on but Kyoya was content to simply stand back and enjoy the stupidity and hijinx of his closest friends. It was more amusing after all. Of course Tamaki didn't see it that way which was why, after days of constant badgering, Kyoya agreed to let Tamaki come over his house to discuss the Haruhi/Mori problem so long as Tamaki promised that they'd study for their history exam while they were at it.

* * *

Staring at Tamaki in sheer, stupefied shock it took Kyoya a good minute before he could find the words to accurately describe Tamaki's latest scheme to get Haruhi and Mori together as they sat side by side in his living room. "That...is the stupidest...most idiotic..juvenile and impossible scheme...you have ever come up with. For this alone you should be put into solitary confinement on some uninhabited island, never to be heard from again for the sake of all humanity."

"Oww...now tell me how you really feel." Wincing Tamaki didn't think his plan was that bad. I mean sure there were some risks to it but so long as everything went according to his plans no one would get hurt. Much.

"I would, but I'd have to use language unbecoming of a gentleman."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

Silence fell, the two sitting silently around Kyoya's kotatsu, sharing a corner with steaming cups of hot coca in their hands. They were supposed to be studying for their upcoming history test but as per usual with Tamaki, they'd gotten sidetracked after they'd already wasted two hours discussing Tamaki's plans for their friends. Enough was enough already.

"Kyoya...maybe we could-"

"Do you want me to set the dogs on you?" Kyoya inquired dryly, looking at Tamaki from over the rim of his steaming mug. Not that he really needed to get back to studying, since this was not a subject he had problems with, even if he did hate it. Neither did Tamaki really which was why he'd been surprised early when his friend had suggested it as a bribe to make him listen to his crazy schemes. Now it was all becoming clear to him. Tamaki had never intended to study. No, the idiot actually thought he would willing sit through hours of listening to him babble on about plans he had no intention of getting involved in. Ever. Tamaki really was getting stupider by the year, something really needed to be done about that. Whacking him upside the head didn't work but he could probably come up with something, Kyoya thought, pausing to do some plotting of his own before noticing that Tamaki was looking at him expectantly. "You didn't come here to study at all, did you? You came here to plot and get me to turn one of your stupid plans into a feasible one. Well it isn't going to happen, Tamaki."

Putting on his most winning, innocent smile Tamaki tried for charm, something he had in abundance and which generally worked better than his wacky plans. "Would I be stupid enough to think I could trick you like that, Kyoya?"

"Yes."

"Well ouch."

Amused all around Kyoya waited for Tamaki to hatch his next plan and didn't have to wait long. It was truly one of those mysterious of the universe as to why he was attracted to such a simple minded twit with the attention span of a two year old and the occasional common sense of one too. It certainly was a case of opposites attracting, Kyoya thought as he tuned out most of Tamaki's ramblings, which was best for both their sanities. Had someone told him after that first meeting that he would end up falling for the blond exchange student he would have smirked and had the moron beaten within an inch of his life for issuing something that blasphemous against his character. Now...well now he'd do it for appearance sake only.

Stopping in mid sentence Tamaki narrowed his eyes, a pout forming on his lips as Kyoya continued to watch him but with that look in his eye that he got when he was in deep thought. Somehow, Tamaki really doubted Kyoya was thinking about what he was saying. Waving a hand in front of Kyoya's face his suspicions were confirmed when it took a moment for his best friend to blink and focus, a frown forming since Kyoya hated to be caught unaware. "Serves you right for not listening to me."

"You were talking about kidnapping Mori and Haruhi and trapping them on an island alone in the Pacific. Who wouldn't tune out?"

"Meanie. You're so mean to me."

"I let you get away with murder and you know it." Immune by now to Tamaki's pouting Kyoya was more amused than anything else. After all, Tamaki was damn cute when he was pouting.

"Well fine then, see if I tell you anymore of my brilliant plans that you could never come up with in a thousand years." Laying down Tamaki made a big show of giving Kyoya dirty look before turning onto his side, facing away from Kyoya who simply raised an eyebrow in surprise at the childish gesture.

* * *

So this was what he got for telling the idiot that he loved him, Kyoya thought with a shake of his dark head, setting his mug down on the table. Ever since he'd done that Tamaki had taken to acting a lot more childish which he was beginning to think was how Tamaki really was when he was feeling secure enough to trust that no matter how he behaved he'd be loved anyway. In other words, telling the idiot had not been one of his brighter ideas. Well he wasn't going to give in to Tamaki's little tantrum either and if he wanted to pout he could keep on pouting until he was willing to act like a man and suck it up. Not saying a word Kyoya finished off his drink than cracking open a text book ignored his companion to read over one of the sections he knew would make up a large part of the test. He'd been studying for a good hour when it occurred to him that Tamaki was still sulking, unusual for him since usually he gave in after a few minutes, unable to bear being ignored for very long. Glancing over Kyoya saw that Tamaki hadn't moved, snuggled under the kotatsu with his head pillowed by his arm, his chest rising and falling softly. Uh oh.

Knowing even before he got to his feet and walked around Tamaki, Kyoya stared down at the sleeping boy with a look of resignation on his face. Figures. Considering just how to wake the bugger up Kyoya finally decided against it, figuring that he'd wait until he was done studying for the night before he'd wake Tamaki up to send him on his way home. That would teach him to fall asleep while they were supposed to be studying. Well that and he didn't want to have to deal with any more of the idiot's plans.

Returning to his seat Kyoya adjusted the blanket across his lap than went back to his reading, glancing every once in a while at his sleeping friend to make sure he was still sleeping. Well at least he didn't snore, that was something. Studying for a good two hours more Kyoya could feel his eyes begin to droop, the textbook one of the most boring he'd ever read which was why he needed to study it having skipped most of the chapters before. Covering up a yawn with his hand he sent a dark look in Tamaki's direction, blaming the blonde for not being awake and making the text bearable with stupid comments designed to take his mind off the garbage he was reading. It was the only reason he ever studied with Tamaki after all. Yawning again his frown deepened, glancing over at the clock to see that it was only a little past nine. He'd told Tamaki's driver to come get the idiot at ten so that meant he had about an hour to kill before someone came to get his guest, one who he didn't feel like waking up since he already had a headache brewing from the mind numbing reading. What he really wanted was to go to bed. Or he could just follow Tamaki's example, Kyoya considered, drumming his fingers of the table as he turned the idea around in his head. He'd never actually slept under his kotatsu before but Tamaki looked comfortable and he'd seen plenty of pictures of people doing the same. Of course those people were common folk but even they had good ideas occasionally. Plus, if he went to sleep here his parents couldn't accuse him of being a bad host AND he would avoid listening to Tamaki ramble on about his plans because once someone woke them up Tamaki would have to go. A win win situation, Kyoya thought, pleased with himself. Removing his glasses Kyoya set them on the table than laid down on his side, using his arm as a pillow which wasn't at all comfortable. Sitting up again he got to his feet and returned shortly with two pillows, one for each of them. Setting the first pillow down on the floor Kyoya leaned down to lift Tamaki's head up, carefully sliding the pillow underneath. Standing back up Kyoya walked over to his original spot and laying back down again slid his other pillow under his head. Turning onto his side he smiled at the back of Tamaki's head before closing his eyes, asleep before he had a chance to wonder just how hard it was going to be to wake Tamaki up.

* * *

Leading the way Fuyumi Ohtori Kudo couldn't imagine why Kyoya and Tamaki had failed to come when the driver arrived to pick Tamaki up promptly at ten. It wasn't like her little brother to lose track of time and as fond as her brother was of his best friend she knew Kyoya could only stand Tamaki in small doses when the blonde was in a plotting mood. She didn't know what the human energizer bunny had been up to but during dinner it had been obvious that Tamaki had been just itching to get done so that he and Kyoya could go back to whatever they'd been up to that had had her brother taking aspirin before he'd joined them at the dinner table. "I'm so sorry about this." She said over her shoulder, giving Tamaki's driver an apologetic look. "They must have gotten caught up and lost track of the time."

"It's no problem, I'm not in any hurry and besides, Master Tamaki loves coming here so much, I always hate tearing him away." A friendly, elderly man with a twinkle in his eye Tamaki's driver looked like everyone's favorite grandfather as he followed her down the elegantly decorated hallways leading to Kyoya's area of the house. "Master Kyoya's a good influence on him."

"And vice versa." Kyoya's sister agreed with a warm smile, stopping in front of the correct door. "Tamaki keeps Kyoya on his toes which is exactly what my brother needs." Knocking on the door she frowned when there was no answer, knocking again just in case. She knew that they should have been able to hear her because Tamaki always insisted that they use Kyoya's kotatsu whenever they studied, regardless of the season. Unless Kyoya had moved it for some reason but that made no sense since where else would he put it where it wasn't in the way? Knocking again, harder this time, Fuyumi's frown deepened when there was still no response. Deciding to risk her younger brother's wrath she opened the door and took a step through, unable to see the boys anywhere near the kotatsu which lay in the middle of the room. "Kyoya? Tamaki? Are you two in here? Tamaki's driver is here to get him. Boys?"

* * *

No answer coming the two adults looked at each other and shrugged. Neither seeing any other option the two walked into the well lit room, noting that there were textbooks piled up on the abandoned table, along with the remains of the snacks the maid had brought the boys earlier. Both scanning the room and calling out for their respective charges the driver spotted them first. "Ma'am." Taking her arm he motioned to the floor where Kyoya's back was visible to them, half covered by the blanket.

"Oh my." Tip toeing over to her brother's side she was soon close enough to see that Tamaki was on the floor as well, facing her brother as they both slept on, unaware of their audience. "They look so adorable!" Going all soft and gooey Fuyumi thought she'd never see her brother look so cute as he did that moment, stretched out on his side with his best friend's head mere inches from his own, the two a picture of relaxed companionship. Why, if one of them was a girl you'd think they were a couple, sleeping side by side in romantic bliss.

"They must have gotten all tuckered out, studying so hard." Given that his Master was a bit of a bubble head the driver had no problem imagining that his young master's best friend had had quite a fight on his hands, whipping Master Tamaki into shape for the test. They'd worn themselves right out. Then again, this was Master Tamaki's normal bedtime too.

"I just have to have a picture!" Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket Kyoya's sister took several shots from various angles, knowing that Tamaki would like them even if her brother would try to burn them all if he ever found actual copies of them. He hated pictures where he looked anything less than dignified and dapper. Reviewing the pictures on her phone to make sure she had several good ones to choose from she smiled, thoroughly pleased with herself. "I hate to wake them." Tucking her phone back in her pocket she considered just how they were going to go about doing that. It would be best to just let her brother stay where he was, she decided. Waking him up was just too much of a chore.

Considering the idea the driver hated the idea of waking them up, especially since he'd heard from Master Tamaki that Master Kyoya was terrifying when he was half asleep. "Well we could just leave them here." He finally suggested, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds. "I could come get Master Tamaki in the morning, it wouldn't be a problem."

"What a perfectly marvelous idea!" Clapping her hands in delight Fuyumi thought the idea absolutely splendid. Her brother very rarely had sleepovers and she'd always thought that was such a shame, sleepovers being such fun. "After all, they're fast asleep and they both must have been exhausted, to lie down even though they knew you were coming shortly. You wouldn't even need to pick him up in the morning, we can just wash Tamaki's uniform from today and he can wear it tomorrow! "

"Sounds like a plan to me." The driver agreed, knowing his young master well enough to know the boy would love the idea. "And then I'll pick them up from school and drive Master Kyoya home to return the favor." The two adults smiling in complete agreement they were only sorry they wouldn't be around in the morning to see the boys' reactions.

* * *

Thanks to going to bed earlier than normal Tamaki woke up on his own, stretching out his arms and legs only to frown, his arms not encountering his headboard and his legs encountering something that was hard but definitely not part of his bed. Lashes fluttering open, a look of sleepy confusion on his face, Tamaki's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Kyoya. Blinking rapidly Tamaki's brain struggled to wake up, desperately trying to process what was going on as he took in the undeniable sight of his best friend sleeping practically beside him, close enough to touch if he so desired. What on earth had happened? The last thing he remembered he'd been angry at Kyoya, for bashing another one of his ideas, and had deciding to lay down and sulk until the jerk took back the mean things he'd said. Had he fallen asleep? Well that would explain why he was in his present circumstances but he'd not only had his back to Kyoya before but he was just as sure Kyoya had not been laying down too. For that matter, the light in the room was coming from the windows, not the lights which would indicate it was morning. Just how long had they been sleeping like this?

Pushing aside the blanket Tamaki sat up, looking down to see he was still wearing the regular clothes he'd been wearing when they'd been studying slash plotting the night before. Well that was a relief, Tamaki thought, color coming to his cheeks. Not that he thought Kyoya was the sort of person to take advantage or that he could have slept through any attempts in that area but still... His face going roughly the color of a tomato Tamaki couldn't help but wonder just how he got himself into these situations. Kyoya really did need to stop falling asleep on him like this. Glancing over at the clock Tamaki noticed that it was almost time for Kyoya to wake up for school which presented him with an even bigger question than how they'd gotten into this position in the first place. Just how was he going to wake Kyoya up?


	6. A Happy Hunny

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the scenarios I put all the poor characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading and have an awesome day!

Sorry there isn't more, but this was just how I felt it needed to end. Thanks for sticking around for the end!

A Happy Hunny

Sipping his morning tea Mori looked up questioningly when one of the servants of the Haninozuka main house servants entered his family's dining area. "Does Mitsukuni require my presence?" Getting to his feet Mori prepared to go immediately to his cousin's side if need be.

"No, it is not that. There is a Haruhi Fujioka at the main gates, Sir. He is requesting permission to enter the grounds to speak with you. Your orders, Sir?"

"Let him in." Curious as to what would have her coming to his house on a school day Mori couldn't imagine why she just didn't wait until school to ask. According to his regular schedule there was only a half an hour before it was time to pick up Mitsukuni and head for Ouran.

Mori didn't have long to wait before Haruhi was escorted into the room looking more than a little nervous and uncomfortable. Definitely unusual, as Haruhi was usually really good at keeping her thoughts and feelings under wraps. It took a lot to shake her.

Waiting until the servant left the room Haruhi gave Mori a weak smile. "Sorry for coming here like this…but I didn't want Tamaki sempai or the twins interrupting us."

Nodding in understanding Mori motioned her to take a seat.

Shaking her head Haruhi took a deep breath. "Thanks but…I'd rather stand. I..uh..there's something I have to tell you. Something I probably should have explained a while back. You've probably been noticing that Tamaki..well he's been acting weird towards you lately, right?"

Did she know what Tamaki had been acting so strangely, Mori wondered as he nodded in agreement to her question.

"Well the reason he's been doing that is…well in a weak moment I…basically he's trying to play matchmaker between us. That's why he keeps throwing us together and trying to come up with ridiculous plans to get us closer. I've told him to stop but he won't listen. You know how he is when he's obsessed." Blushing a bright pink, Haruhi had to work hard to lift her gaze to meet his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault." Well at least he knew now why Tamaki had asked him to look after his 'beloved daughter' for him in the event of his untimely demise. Tamaki had also recently given him a gift of the large, blown up picture Tamaki had created by blowing up Haruhi's middle school id photo. It also explained why his club president seemed abnormally interested in his private life, and about his feelings towards love and marriage.

She'd like to pretend that it wasn't, but Haruhi knew better. And the sooner she told him and got turned down the sooner Tamaki would lay off on the both of them. Hopefully.

"Actually…it is my fault. I…I…told Tamaki that I liked you. In his twisted way he was doing this to help me." Her cheeks quite red now, Haruhi couldn't meet his gazer any longer and gave the wood floors beneath them her full attention. "I know you don't feel the same about me…but if you'll just tell Tamaki that I'm sure he'll stop….after he gets over the insult as my 'father'."

Minutes ticked by without a response, finally prompting her to look up and into Mori's bright pink face. Her own jaw dropping the two just gapped at each other like idiots.

"This is where ya kiss her, silly." Hunny informed his cousin from the doorway, a big smirk on his face as the two people in question went as red as tomatoes. "Took you guys long enough." He added as he turned to leave. Whistling a merry tune under his breath Hunny left them to their stuttered confessions and headed out to let the driver know they'd be having an extra passenger today.

Meanwhile, to break the silence, Haruhi figured she should again reiterate her willingness to stay just friends. "Uhmmm…I'll explain to Hunny..and Tamaki that we're just friends..so you don't have to. I want us to stay friends either way. I'm sure..I'll get over this, really." Her color back to just pink Haruhi turned on her heels with the intent to beat a hasty retreat.

"Wait."

Slowly turning around Haruhi met his unreadable gaze. "Yes?"

"Mitsukuni…I can't stop looking after him."

Not sure she was understanding him Haruhi's brows furrowed as she considered the possibility that it was his concern for Hunny that might possibly stop him from going out with any girl, including her. "I know that you and Hunny sempai are a package deal. I don't mind. I like Hunny."

Something coming into his eyes Mori took the steps necessary to reach her, his right hand coming up to take her smaller hand in his. Staring into her eyes Mori gave her the smallest of smile. "I like you too."

Staring up at him Haruhi said the first thing that came to mind. "Thank God Tamaki's so messed up that I had to do this."

Nodding his head in agreement, Mori could only hope Tamaki and Kyoya would work things out too.

)

Watching Kyoya's chest rise and fall with every breath Tamaki couldn't look away, even though he knew it was sheer foolishness to just sit there gapping at his friend. Someone had placed Kyoya's alarm clock by them, so he could plainly see it was due to go off in the next couple of minutes anyway. If his best friend was true to form it would ring a solid minute before Kyoya was aware enough to turn it off, and then another ten minutes before Kyoya would actually be functioning enough to get up to go shower, thus forcing himself to be awake enough to get dressed and out for breakfast. There really was no point in trying to wake him up; Kyoya certainly wouldn't thank him for it. In fact, it would probably be the opposite if he woke him up even one minute before it was necessary, Tamaki thought wearily. Kyoya loved sleep even more than screwing people over with his brilliantly devious plans. Yes, he'd leave Kyoya alone until something else woke him up and thus incurred his wrath.

A morning person by nature, Tamaki got up and started with his usual morning stretches, working out the kinks until the alarm went off near him with an overly shrill cry designed to wake everyone living or dead. Unable to bear it Tamaki turned it off after half the usual minute, panicking when he realized that that prevented Kyoya from waking up properly since it hadn't gone off long enough to irritate him into waking. Studying the clock Tamaki wasn't even sure how to reset it, it was that complicated looking. Uh oh.

Biting his lower lip Tamaki got on his knees beside Kyoya and started poking Kyoya's chest, hoping for some reaction to the annoyance. Nothing. Frowning, Tamaki got back to his feet and grabbing Kyoya by his arms, started to drag him out from under the kotatsu. Kyoya didn't even stir. What was he, Rip Van Winkle reincarnated, Tamaki fumed, dropping Kyoya's arms so that they fell back onto the floor. He was still breathing, right? A little concerned Tamaki knelt back down, leaning forward until he could feel Kyoya's warm, even breaths on his face. Yup, Sleeping Beauty was still alive and kicking. Or he would be kicking, once he woke up and found himself on the floor.

The things he was willing to do for a friend.

)

At a loss for what else he could do, since Kyoya would kill him if he dragged him into the shower, Tamaki debated calling someone else to give him a hand. The servants had to be pros by now at getting their youngest master up in the morning for school. Well, maybe he should keep trying, someone was bound to come get them shortly anyway, Tamaki decided, not wanting to bother the staff that was already severely abused and overworked by Kyoya's father and mother.

"Kyoya? Hey, Kyoya? Can you hear me?" Placing his lips right against Kyoya's ear Tamaki started off with his normal voice and soon was raising the octave to the point where if he kept it up he would be in danger of losing his voice. Or at the very least, yelling himself hoarse.

Groaning in his sleep in reaction to all the noise Tamaki was making Kyoya's other response was to lift his hands and place them over his ears, effectively blocking Tamaki's voice while he slept on. This was a man who was used to circumventing the attempts of other to rouse him before he was good and ready.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Crossing his arms in front of him Tamaki glared, knowing he wasn't strong enough to force Kyoya's hands from his head. He'd need Mori or both the twins to accomplish that task. That time they'd kidnapped him and taken Kyoya to the commoners' mall, Kyoya hadn't woken up once even though they'd dressed him, dragged him out of bed and left him to fend for himself in a building packed with people. Kyoya was the stubbornest person Tamaki knew. There was no point in trying to reason with him, or make him feel guilty about putting out people out. Like that had ever stopped Kyoya from doing what he wanted before?

Staring down at his best friend Tamaki had an idea. It was a stupid idea of course, but his stupidest ideas were often his best ones. Giving a loud, audible gulp, Tamaki's eyes automatically went to Kyoya's lips. Waking someone with a kiss was the oldest fairytale cliché in the storybook genre. Of course things were often a cliché because they did indeed work that way. But no, it was a stupid idea. An incredibly stupid idea. And even if he did try it Kyoya definitely wouldn't wake up. The Second Coming wouldn't wake him up until Kyoya was good and ready to let it. And Kyoya was asleep, kissing him now would be sexual harassment, a trespass upon Kyoya's person that would make him the pervert the twins teased him to be. Kyoya would kill him. Or would he? Kyoya was in love with him, or at least thought he was. Kyoya had kissed him, had shown him quite clearly that his feelings towards him were definitely not platonic. Maybe..maybe it would be okay. Maybe this was something he needed to do, to understand just how he really felt about all this stuff between them now. Reaching out a hand Tamaki slowly traced the dip and curves of Kyoya harsh, firm lips. Did he dare?

Slowly, as if pulled by some unseen force, Tamaki leaned down, closed his eyes, and before he thought better of it brushed his lips ever so gently against Kyoya's. Eyes opening on contact Tamaki's blue eyes met Kyoya's dark ones in a gaze neither could look away from. And when Kyoya's hands came up to cup his head, Tamaki didn't make a sound of complaint as Kyoya drew his head back down for a repeat of his 'True Love's Kiss'.

The End.


End file.
